You Can't Hide Beautiful
by Stessa
Summary: -You can't hide beautiful, You can't hide wonderful, There's nothing that she has to do, It just comes natural- Troy has written a song for Sharpay, and when he sings it, they both start to think about the important moments of their relationship.


_Hi, another one-shot from me, I hope you like it. It's all Troypay, and it's dedicated to Samrina, I love you girl, you rock! ;p And the song I used, is really gorgeous, it's not exactly my kind of music, normally, but there's just something about it. You should really listen to it sometime. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical and the song "You Can't Hide Beautiful", Aaron Lines does that. _

* * *

**You Can't Hide Beautiful**

"And the next one up here tonight, is Troy Bolton, who'll be singing a song, he wrote himself." The announcer said, telling the crowd at Al's Café – Open Mic Night, who exactly Troy Bolton was. He applauded, and the audience joined in, as Troy made his way onto the stage, sitting down on a chair, with his guitar attached to himself.

He caught _her_ eyes, and shot her a cocky smile. Then he adjusted his mic and leaned closer to it, introducing his song, "Hi, my name is, as you heard, Troy, and I'll be singing a song called ´You Can't Hide Beautiful´. I wrote it myself, for my beautiful fiancé, Sharpay Evans. She's sitting right down there, isn't she gorgeous, everyone?"

Sharpay felt a blush creep into her cheeks as the spot hit her, and everybody turned to catch a glimpse. She smiled at them, and waved at Troy, shooting him a hard glare. She hated when everyone looked at her, and he absolutely HAD to turn their attention towards her. Could he be more annoying, or something?

He blew her a quick kiss, and started singing his song. Sharpay looked at him, as memories of their life together, slowly started floating through her mind…

She says don't stare at me  
She's afraid that I might see  
Those five extra pounds she talks about  
Man, I don't know what she's talking about  
She looks through magazines  
With every page she dreams  
Of looking like somebody else  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself  
Then she falls asleep with just my T-shirt on  
Even when her hair's messed up and her makeup's gone

_**A 17 year old Sharpay Evans**__ made her way into the party, already ready to have a good time and goof off. Ryan had forced her to come with him, not that she minded. Maybe she could get a tad drunk and then fool around with a hot jock or something. She didn't get many guys, because no one dared to ask her out. Well, except Zeke, but that didn't count, because he's a dork. _

_She immediately found something to drink, and leaned herself against a wall, sipping it quietly. She didn't even know what was in it, and she didn't care anyway. She hoped someone would come by, and stop to say hi. That way she wouldn't feel like a totally loser. She would feel a bit more popular and better about herself. _

_She watched as Taylor and Chad started to dance like mad people in the middle of the dance floor, attracting all the attention. She shrugged and threw her half empty cup in the trash, not wanting to have more of it. It was a mistake coming here. Like anyone would actually speak to her. _

_She made her way towards the door, wanting to get some fresh air. If she was lucky, she'd maybe, just maybe run into someone she knew. And if she hadn't spoken to anyone in 15 minutes, she'd go home, put on her PJs and watch a movie in bed. _

_She slipped out of the door, and into the cold night, letting the wind blow around her knees. She was of course wearing a mini skirt, she was Sharpay Evans, but they weren't exactly the most warm pieces of clothes you could put on. _

_**Troy Bolton, just turned 18 years old**__, was watching Sharpay from afar. She was making her way across the porch, her mini skirt blowing around her tanned thighs. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a tight top too. He suddenly felt… warm, as a weird sensation floated through his body. He swallowed hard, but didn't resist the urge to follow East High's Ice Queen. _

_She made her way away from the porch and towards the garden, which was very big. He watched her as she paused and looked around for a bit, but then she spotted the swing by the far end, and hurriedly made her way towards it, her steps determined._

_He let her sit down and move the swing for awhile, before he clutched his cup closer and made his way towards the swing too. He stopped in front of her, waiting for her to look up and realize his presence. _

_When she finally looked up, she was a bit startled, but when she saw it was him, her smile turned into a frown, "Bolton? What can I do for you now?" _

"_Room for one more?" he just asked, but he didn't even wait for her to answer, he simply sat down on the small swing, his shoulder brushing against Sharpay's. He didn't say anything, and he didn't look at her further. He took a sip of his weird drink (what the hell was in that thing!?), and leaned back, silence overtaking them. _

"_So…" Sharpay trailed off, not even knowing how to start up a conversation with him. They'd never really been friends. There was a time, when she believed that she could go out with Troy Bolton, but it never happened, and she didn't think of it as much after that. Now, he was one of the theatre buffs, and she spoke to him, sometimes, even when it wasn't about a play. They got along. _

_It was okay._

"_So what?" Troy questioned, turning to look at her, with a flirtatious smile on his face. Ice Queen or not – he liked Sharpay, and he was determined to let her know so. Maybe she'd kill him, maybe she wouldn't. He needed to let her know. _

"_What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked. _

"_I could ask you the same thing," Troy chuckled, his voice barely above a whisper, "I though Ice Queens goofed around with amazingly hot guys and got drunk for the hell of it? I didn't except to find one sitting on a swing." _

"_Well…" Sharpay trailed off again, her voice low too, "This Ice Queen wanted to try something different for once." She turned to him and shot him a sad smile, "You see, the guy she wanted to goof around with, wasn't exactly there. Not that he'd want to goof around with her anyway. Even though he is the King." _

"_Why?" Troy simply asked, "Why wouldn't he do that? Every King needs his Queen. Do you really think he wouldn't want to?" _

"_I don't know," Sharpay said, looking at him, hope in her eyes, "Would he?" _

_Troy shot her a smile too, somehow knowing they were on the same page. They had to be, even though they were talking in codes, they somehow just understood each other. He slowly reached up and placed a soft hand on her cheek. He stroked it a couple of times, before pulling her face towards his, planting a soft kiss on her lips. _

"_I think he would." _

_  
_You can't hide beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful  
Oh no...

Troy hummed his guitar, still sending loving gazes to his wonderful fiancé, who was sipping her wine, sending him glances too. She was nothing but beautiful, hence the song. She was wearing a simple, fitting, red dress, which cut below her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a buckle, but with a few strands framing her face. Her makeup was perfect too. Then she was wearing a necklace he gave her for her last birthday, and the earrings he gave her two Christmases ago. And of course…

The engagement ring.

The beautiful, pink, princess cut, diamond engagement ring that he bought for her, wanting her to have only the best. She deserved the best. He loved her so damn much, and he wanted her to know it. Although he knew she already knew that he loved her, he wanted her to remember it every time she looked at her finger.

He clearly remembered the day he wrote that song for her. They'd been eating at a restaurant, celebrating Chad and Taylor's engagement, and she'd been looking breathtaking , as always. When they'd gotten home, she'd been so tired, that she feel asleep on their couch in the living room. And he'd picked up his guitar, and sat down in his chair, just watching her as she slept. And then he'd started to remember everything… Just how she always acted, how wonderful their life was – how perfect.

And then he'd written his song.

_**23 year old Troy Bolton **__smiled as he watched his girlfriend sleep like an angel on the couch. She had tucked her arms beneath her chin, and her eyes were fluttering. She was probably having a dream. She was wearing his old t-shirt from high school in the Wildcats colours, and her hair was spread across the couch. It almost looked like a halo, which proved him that she truly was an angel. _

_A damn. beautiful. angel. _

_His t-shirt was way too big for her fragile form. It hung loose on her body, and it reached her midthigh. He reached out and pulled a blanket over her body, making sure that she wasn't cold. Not that she would be. Their apartment was warm and cosy, and he loved hanging out in there with Sharpay and simply do nothing. It was the best feeling in the world. _

_One of her thousand gossip magazines was lying carelessly on the table, thrown on top of one of his sports magazines, or… one of his music sheets from the class he was teaching. He picked it up and flicked through it, scrunching his nose every time he came across one of those damn actresses or singers, who were skinny as hell. Sharpay always looked at them, and dreamed to be just as perfect, and just as famous, using her talent. She always says she's too fat, and that she might have gained a few pounds, but he couldn't tell… She was perfect. Just like she was. Not one thing to change. _

_He was sad that she had to give up her life long dream of becoming an actress. She gave it all up, because she wanted to be with him. He couldn't understand that, but he was grateful for it. She always told him that their relationship was the thing that mattered the most, but he was afraid that she someday would leave him to pursue her dream, and that it would all go down the drain. _

_And he was sad that he was living his dream, when she wasn't living hers. _

_But she did look like a movie star. She had the looks to be one. The dress she wore today was just… wow. He was positive that every man in the restaurant had turned their head as she walked by. There was something about her, she was so… radiant. _

_And later, when she stood up to dance with either Jason or Ryan or Chad, he just watched her. She loved to dance like no other he knew, so she pulled her guy friends to the floor, one by one. And he just watched her. He didn't know how she did it, but every time she moved, he just couldn't help but look at her. She was so damn sexy and hot , and he couldn't believe she was his. _

_She really was beautiful._

_Sharpay turned around on the couch, stifling a little yawn. He chuckled to himself, as the blanket slid off her and landed in a heap on the floor. He didn't bother reaching out to put it on her again, it didn't seem like she needed it, or missed it. _

_He simply took a piece of paper, and started writing all his innermost thoughts down about her. He didn't know, that that song would end up being so important for the both of them, he just wrote down, exactly how he felt._

She can take a simple dress  
Put it on and turn some heads  
Man, every time she moves she gets me  
She doesn't even know she's sexy  
And the way she think sometimes  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
I love the way she looks at things  
A little piece of heaven God gave to this world  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl

People seemed to enjoy the song, Sharpay noticed, as she was stilling sipping her drink. She'd already eaten with Troy before he was up, so the only thing to do was listen to him, and then drink some wine. Not that she minded. She adored Troy's voice, how could she not?

Whether he was singing a song for her, yelling at her in yet another fight, whispering sweet things into her ear, or moaning out her name during a hot night of sex, she always loved his voice. To her, it was the best sound in the world. Nothing could compare to it, and she knew it'd be the voice she'd hear for the rest of her life.

She and Troy might have been together since they were young, but that didn't make their love any less real. Neither of them had had much experience in the dating area before they got together, so they went through everything with the other by their side. Which made it so much easier. It was really amazing how Troy could make her feel. And after all these years, their passion was still there.

He still made her weak in the knees, and he was still able to satisfy her perfectly, so she was sure he was all she needed.

But even though their love was pretty fairytale-y at times, it still had its ups and downs. Every relationship did, and theirs was not an exception. They fought all the time. They didn't get along very well, they could fight over the most silly things in the world, like… who was gonna do the dishes, and who was gonna clean the table. They both always had something else to do, and mostly that something else was the other.

But when their fights ended with Sharpay leaving the room in angry tears, he'd always come into their bedroom, the room she'd retired to, and apologise. He would have cleaned the table or done the dishes, and he'd kiss her neck and make it up to her. He would keep telling her how much he loved her, and that he couldn't live without her, and that her happiness was the most important thing.

He was able to make her feel things to the extreme. Whether it was anger or love, or passion or hatred. He made her feel it, and that made their relationship one hell of a rollercoaster. But it was all worth it in the end. Because they went into the same bed every night, and they ate from the same table. They shared the same dreams of a future together, and they shared the love for one another.

Sure, there had been sacrifices along the way. She, for one, had scarified her life long dream of Broadway and limelight. He'd told her not to. But she couldn't see how their relationship was gonna work if they were so far apart from each other. And if there was one thing she was SURE of; it was that she didn't want to lose him. She couldn't afford to lose him.

He was always nervous that she regretted it. He asked her weekly if she wanted to move to New York and take up her dream. He asked her if they should move to a bigger city, and forget their dreams of a lovely family with 6 kids running around, while the dad taught kids, and the mom worked in a clothing store down town.

But there was one thing he didn't understand, this was her new dream. Her dream was to be with him, and have that family with a lot of kids. She wanted to work in a shop were she got off early to go home and be with her family. All the other stuff didn't matter anymore, only Troy did. And their future kids.

She didn't know why she suddenly changed that way, but she was glad she did. She couldn't imagine her life different now. She knew she could survive anything, just as long as Troy was by her side. And she knew he was gonna be.

For the rest of her life.

But you can't hide beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful  
Oh no...

_**A 24 years old Sharpay Evans**__ was waiting impatiently for her long time boyfriend. He was late for their dinner date. She didn't even know why they couldn't just have their dinner at home like they usually did on their anniversary. It was 7 years since they'd shared their first kiss on a swing at some lame party, and he'd wanted to celebrate it with something different for once. _

_She didn't know what it was… but he was up to something. _

_She knew he'd take her somewhere fancy, so she'd dressed up. She was wearing a white summer dress, which went perfect with the tan she'd worked so hard to get on the beach. Her hair was pulled to one side, in a silver buckle with a butterfly on, and she was wearing her silver flip-flops. She did look good, if she said so herself, but she couldn't wait to see what Troy had to say. _

_Her smile lit up when she saw him approaching the table he'd gotten them for the night. He was looking amazing too. He was wearing a suit actually, which proved Sharpay in her beliefs that something was gonna happen tonight. She just didn't know what it was. _

"_Pay!" Troy cheered, as she stood up to greet him with a kiss on the lips, "I've missed you. Sorry I'm late, did you wait long?" _

"_No, it's not that bad…" Sharpay smiled, sitting down again, "Just about 10 minutes. What were you doing anyway, and what is all this?"_

"_We, my love, have been together for 7 years now." Troy smiled, sitting down as well, "So, I thought we ought to do something special, and make this night memorable. Don't you think so too?"_

"_I guess…" Sharpay said, a little confused as to the way he was acting. It was pretty weird – even for Troy, "So yeah… 7 years, huh? I still can't believe it's been that long. It seems like we just got out of high school."_

"_Yeah," Troy said, "But look at Jason and Kelsi; they're already married." _

"_Well, they worked fast, don't ya' think?" Sharpay questioned, shooting him an insecure smile._

"_Yeah well…" Troy reached across the table and took her hand, "Before we order our food, Sharpay, there's a few things I'd like to say to you… Is that okay?" _

"_It's always ok!" Sharpay said, flashing him a smile, her white teeth shining, "You can tell me everything!" _

"_I love you." Troy simply said, "I didn't know I could feel like this. It's crazy. You make me feel things to the extreme. I mean, when I'm mad at you, I'm really, REALLY mad, but then again, when you're all lovey-dovey making home cooked meals for me, you make me feel so special and loved. I don't know how you do it, but I know that I never want this feeling to go away."_

"_What are you trying to tell me, Troy?" Sharpay asked, aching an eyebrow. She hoped he was going somewhere with this, because the elderly couple at the table next to them, was eyeing them curious stares, though the woman was smiling a knowingly smile. _

"_I'm trying to tell you that…" Troy paused, and sunk down on one knee, right next to her, as he pulled out a little white box, "…that I want you to marry me?" _

_Sharpay's mouth was hanging open, as the tables around them got quiet, wanting to hear her answer. She couldn't get herself to say anything. She honestly hadn't expected it. Not at all. She always figured that everyone else got married, and her Troy were just… Sharpay and Troy. _

_But wow… he'd asked her to marry him. She couldn't believe this. She was just staring down at the pink ring, sitting in a white box, which was being held up by Troy's hands. He was looking at her, his blue eyes shining with tears. Not that his speech was very memorable or anything, he just couldn't believe that he'd finally asked her to marry him. _

"_Sharpay?" he questioned, as she still didn't answer his question. _

_She snapped out of it, flashing him a quick smile, "What?" _

"_Do you?" he asked, "Do you want to marry me?" _

"_Oh yes." She smiled, nodding her head, as tears filled her chocolate eyes, "Definitely." _

_She heard people release their breaths, as Troy slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up again, and pulled her into a deep hug, squeezing the life out of her. Then he pulled away and took her face in his hands, kissing her hard on the lips. _

"_I love you SO much!" he exclaimed, the smile never leaving his face._

"_Oh, I love you too…" she whispered, before leaning into another kiss. _

You can't hide beautiful  
Oh no...

She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful  
Oh no...

Troy made his way down from the stage, taking his seat opposite Sharpay again. She was smiling at him, a warm look in her brown eyes. He could tell she was happy, and that she was moved by the song, just like always.

And she was beautiful, there was no way to disguise it. She wasn't able to hide it. If she'd put on an old grey skirt, along with a dirty t-shirt, she'd still look beautiful. He was so happy that she was his, and he couldn't wait for their wedding day. It was gonna be amazing to say "I do" and really have her.

She would be his forever after that day. They could do anything they wanted to, and go wherever they wished. All they knew was that they were gonna be together, nothing else really mattered.

He reached his hand out to take hers, and laced their fingers; "You liked?" he simply questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

"No." she confirmed, somehow knowing they were talking about something else, and not the song, "…I loved."

You can't hide beautiful  
She's so beautiful...

* * *

_So Tah-duum! __What do you all say? I need you to review now. You see, I usually don't write one-shots like these, I do them kinda different, but let's say, I wanted to write something else for a change. So I decided to try some lovey-dovey stuff, which I usually do in my Zekepay stories, but I wanted to do a Troypay one! I'm working on a Chadpay though, which will be nothing like this one (if it turns out like I want it to, we'll see), but I'm also working on Forbidden Feelings. And also, I just started another joined fic with MelleG (it's one her profile) and I'd love you forever if you gave it a read and told me what you think. It's called Popular. _

_I hoped you enjoyed this, and take care ya'll. _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;o _


End file.
